Cheer Up Candace
"Cheer Up Candace" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Plot The boys are building a scale model of the Temple of Angkor Wat out of playing cards while Isabella tries to take a photo. Candace is in her room reading from her Quazmo magazine when Jeremy calls her. He says he has to cancel their date and hangs up after she freezes like a statue and doesn't talk. Candace screams so loudly that it scares some animals away and the tower Phineas and Ferb were building collapses. When they go and see what's wrong with Candace, she says she's going through a teenage dilemma. Phineas asks Isabella how to cheer Candace up and she takes out her pre-teen magazine. It states there are three stages to cheer up a friend: the first one is giving her a makeover. Phineas and Ferb immediately start off to find someone good with makeup, causing Isabella to sarcastically state that she'll just stay there with her Expert Makeover Patch. She then notices Perry's absence and wonders where he is. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair, sits down and suddenly a bulldog and an eagle agent comes behind him. Major Monogram is upset and cries while showing footage of Perry apparently stealing money, racing away from police officers, and littering. Monogram then tells Perry he is discharged and Carl cried (or the second time) why did Perry do it. Perry escapes the two agents in his lair and Monogram puts out an alert to other agents to capture him. In Candace's room, Candace calls Stacy that Jeremy has broken up with her and says she'll be right over. Schlocko the clown knocks on the door and enters, giving Candace a makeover. Unfortunately, her makeover turns her into a clown. Stacy arrives saying they should go out somewhere to make her feel better, but Candace sees herself as a clown and screams loudly again. Phineas says goodbye to Schlocko and comments that a clown probably shouldn't have done the make-over. Isabella sarcastically agrees and tells them that in her pre-teen magazine, the second option is to make her laugh. Phineas and Ferb arrange a comedy show (in an actual comedy club with an audience) for Candace and Stacy. Baljeet has a ventriloquist act, and then Buford rummages through his box of things trying to make a joke about some of the items. Lastly, Ferb gives it a try by saying "How about that airline food?" and everyone bursts out laughing except for Candace, who says that this doesn't make her feel better. Phineas asks what the third thing to cheer up a friend is, which turns out to be to introduce her to someone new. Perry arrives near Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and sees a doppelgänger of himself entering the building with a sack. Perry enters and finds a whole army of platypus identical to Perry, only with different names. Dr. Doofenshmirtz claims that to defeat someone you need to fight fire with fire; in this case, Perry with Perry, an idea he says came to him when he was on fire. So he created the Plata-Proliferator-inator to create doppelgängers of Agent P to discredit and destroy his reputation. Doofenshmirtz orders all of the lookalikes to attack Perry, but he fends them off. Stacy tells Candace that they should have some ice-cream to make her feel better, then Baljeet gives them an invitation to the "Mix 'n' Mingle" machine, a large carousel-like machine that the boys built in their background. Stacy tells her to tries it and Candace meets lots of people from around Danville. Meanwhile, Perry fights off his doppelgängers and then presses a button on the Plata-Proliferator-inator to suck in his duplicates as well as Doofenshmirtz, which causes the machine to overload and explode and send Perry and debris flying. Some of the debris hits the "Mix 'n' Mingle" machine that causes it to spin very fast, then to fly off its own base. Phineas activates an emergency ejection to everyone in the "Mix 'n' Mingle," which releases them still in their seats with parachutes before it flies away. Perry uses his own parachute and sees Monogram crying happily via wrist communicator saying that is proud of him since he knew it wasn't really him causing all the trouble, and that he's reinstated back in the Agency. In the park, Stacy suggests they go and get some ice cream. Candace is surprised to see Jeremy operating the ice cream cart, where he admits that he didn't want to break their date but still wanted to earn some extra money to surprise her. Candace and Jeremy go on a ride through the park in an open horse-drawn carriage, which Candace admits was so worth the wait. Jeremy says he is glad that Candace wasn't one of those girls who took someone canceling a date too seriously, after which she throws her Quazmo magazine out over her shoulder and laughs nervously. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Dan Povenmire as Dr Doofenshmirtz and Lil' Jeet *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Tyler Mann as Carl Songs *Mix and Mingle Machine Goofs *Though Candace agrees with Stacy to order ice cream, "Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "Let's Take a Quiz" reveal she is allergic to dairy. *When Agent P grabs the ledge from Doofenshmirtz's building, he does so with both hands, even though climbed a rope up. *First Agent P escape from Agent E and Agent B and puts them together, but when Monogram asks for help the bulldog can be seen running among other agents. *Before the Mix and Mingle Machine started, Phineas said that the machine changes every two seconds. However, in the song's lyrics, it said: "You've only got a second to make a good impression". Nevertheless, many people in the machine appeared longer than others (but it could be a hyperbole) *In one scene, Milly is colored for black hair. Her hair color is brown. Trivia * Quazmo magazine is a parody of Cosmopolitan magazine, often shortened to Cosmo. Gallery Jeremy_cancels_their_date.jpg Stacy and a sad Candace.JPG Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes